Partying It Up in the City
by Myfanstory
Summary: Two weeks before the wedding, Amanda Rollins is getting ready to celebrate her bachelorette party while her fiancé Declan Murphy is getting ready to celebrate his bachelor party. Amanda's high school track friend Larry Jones, Nick Amaro, Captain Cragen and John Munch return to New York for the wedding and Nick has some good news.
1. Chapter 1

Partying It Up in the City

Two weeks before the wedding, Amanda Rollins is getting ready to celebrate her bachelorette party while her fiancé Declan Murphy is getting ready to celebrate his bachelor party. Amanda's high school track friend Larry Jones, Nick Amaro, Captain Cragen and John Munch return to New York for the wedding and Nick has some good news. Amanda's late track coach's daughter arrives to New York for the upcoming wedding and asks her to sign a tribute song to him.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Partying It Up in the City**

 **Chapter 1**

It's almost two weeks before her wedding and Amanda Rollins is at her desk at the 16th precinct looking for dresses for her bachelorette party. She can't decide on a dress that would be perfect for her and her girlfriends so she goes on different website to find a dress. Reese Taymor walks up to Amanda who's trying to find the perfect dress.

"Hi, Amanda. Are you looking at dresses for your bachelorette party?" Reese asks.

"Yeah. I just want the perfect dress for me and our girlfriends." Amanda replies.

Olivia Benson walks into the squad room to see Amanda and Reese together trying to find party dresses. She walks up to them and offers to help. Amanda says that she has an idea for a dress, but she can't find a good store for a party dress.

"Why don't you try PromGirl?" Olivia suggests.

"Perfect. Thanks, Liv." Amanda says.

"Amanda, as your maid of honor, it's my responsibility to plan your bachelorette party." Olivia responds.

Amanda goes on Google and types in PromGirl and she goes on the website. She sees that the PromGirl website has a lot of dresses to choose from. Olivia asks her what color dress would be perfect for the party and Amanda says that she wants pink and she wants either lace or sequins, but she wants to wear a short dress.

"They have a store in New York. We have to pick some dresses online and then we'll go to the store for dress shopping." Amanda says.

"We can get all of the girls that are coming to your bachelorette party to pick at least one dress at the store or they can look online first." Reese suggests to Amanda.

A few hours later, the SVU team heads home and they leave the station for the day. Carisi offers to give Reese a ride home and she invites him to come inside. While at Reese's apartment, she and Carisi talk about Amanda's bachelorette party and Declan's bachelor party.

"What's going on with the bachelorette party?" Carisi asks.

"Liv suggested the PromGirl website and Amanda saw some dresses that would be perfect for the party. We have to pick a place and she sent out invitations. Your mom and sisters will be at the dress shopping at the party. What about the bachelor party?" Reese asks.

"We're wearing casual clothes, but professional. We have to find a place where we can both eat and either do karaoke or a comedy show." Carisi replies.

Declan and Amanda are at their apartment and they discuss her bachelorette party and his bachelor party. They talk about what's going to happen on the day of the bachelorette party and the bachelor party. Amanda receives a text from Kim asking about what drinks they can have at her bachelorette party and she tells Kim no alcohol because of what happened last time when she was drugged from tequila. She tells Declan that there will be no alcohol at her bachelorette party and Declan says that there won't be alcohol at his bachelor party because of what happened when he was drugged with rum.

"Be sure to bring your EpiPen with you in case something happens." Amanda reminds Declan.

"I will and the hospital gave me an inhaler for breathing just in case I can't breathe during my allergic reaction. In about two weeks, you're going to be Mrs. Murphy." Declan responds.

"Mrs. Amanda Rollins Murphy. I can't wait until our wedding." Amanda says with a smile on her face while looking at her ring.

Amanda and Declan go into the bedroom and they decide that they want some alone time. They sit on the bed and Amanda kisses Declan on his lips and he kisses back. Soon, they decide to lay in bed for the rest of the make out session. Meanwhile at Olivia's apartment, Noah is asleep in bed and she does a group text message with Bella Carisi and Reese about Amanda's bachelorette party. They decide that they'll go to Lips NYC for dinner and a drag queen show and Olivia will call for reservations. She picks up the phone and calls Lips NYC for reservations for Amanda's bachelorette party and she tells the hostess how many guests, the date of the party and the time. She says no alcohol will be allowed, but Amanda can have a shot of a non-alcoholic Shirley Temple and that will be a drink for her bachelorette party. Meanwhile at their apartment, Kim and Lorenzo are having a movie night and they're watching Titanic.

"I used to watch this movie with Amanda every Saturday night when we were young teens. I was 15 and she was 17. We would watch this movie together until she left Atlanta. Maybe she and I can have a sleepover before our wedding and watch Titanic together." Kim says.

"How about you and I do something after the movie is over." Lorenzo suggests.

Three hours later, Titanic is finished and the engaged couple go into the bedroom to change into their pajamas. After changing their clothes, they sit on the bed and Kim holds a condom and tells Lorenzo to go into the bathroom and put it on. He goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Soon he comes out of the bathroom and they sit back down on the bed. Kim kisses Lorenzo on his lips and he kisses back. Soon, they decide to lay in bed for the rest of the make out session.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Olivia, Reese and Bella Carisi head to Victoria's Secret to buy a bachelorette party gift for Amanda. They head into the store and they need to find something that would be a good gift for Amanda to use on her honeymoon. They look to see what can be a good bachelorette party gift and Bella finds a Sheer Floral Lace Tunic lingerie for Amanda.

"Guys, look at what I found for Amanda. It's a sheer floral lace tunic and it would be perfect for her wedding night. When I went on my honeymoon, Tommy took me to Kissimmee Florida and lingerie was my bachelorette party gift, of course I was pregnant." Bella says.

"Amanda is going to love that. Let's get her something to go with it. We'll also get her some makeup, a travel bag and perfume." Reese replies.

Bella picks up the lingerie and grabs Amanda's size and they go looking for bachelorette party gifts. Reese finds a black lace bra that can be strapless and black lace boyshort panties for Amanda and Olivia finds makeup and a travel makeup bag for Amanda. They grab the items and pay for them at the register. They leave Victoria's Secret and they leave the mall.

"We have to get a cake for Amanda's bachelorette party." Olivia says.

"Lips NYC can bake a cake. Let's give them a call." Reese suggests.

Olivia decides that they'll go to Lips NYC and speak to someone about the cake for Amanda. They drive to Lips Drag Queen Show Palace, Restaurant & Bar and soon, they head inside. As they look at the place, they see that this is the perfect place for a bachelorette party. The three women ask about a cake and the hostess tells them that they can back a cake for Amanda's bachelorette party.

"What kind of cake would be perfect for the bride to be?" the hostess asks.

"A Sex and the City cake that's pink and says "Amanda's Bachelorette Party" and it should say "Sex and the City." It can have a black martini cup with pink heels." Olivia replies.

"I'll let the kitchen know and they'll make the cake for your friend." The hostess responds.

Bella, Reese and Olivia leave Lips Drag Queen Show Palace, Restaurant & Bar and soon and they head back to her house. Meanwhile, Fin, Carisi and Doom are looking at places for Declan's bachelor party and they find a nice place to go to. They drive to Gotham Comedy Club and they see what the place is like and they like how everything is. They leave the place and then they call the place to make reservations. After making the reservations for the bachelor party, they go to a bakery and they pick out a guitar cake that says "Declan's Bachelor Party" and that says "Rock and Roll." They pay for the cake and the baker will make it for the bachelor party and they head to Olivia's house where she'll be making dinner for everyone. They go in Olivia's apartment and they see the squad and their friends there.

"Where have you guys been?" Declan asks.

"Just getting ready for the big day coming up soon." Fin replies.

"Liv said the same thing too." Amanda says.

Soon, more guests come over with a surprise for the squad. Captain Donald Cragen comes in with Eileen Switzer and the squad is happy to see him. He says hello to everyone and meets the new people in Amanda's family. He sees that Kim is happy and that she has a ring on her finger. Kim tells him that she is engaged to Lorenzo and Cragen comments that Kim is happier than she was when she was with the late Jeff Parker. Amanda comes up to them and she tells Cragen that her father also had a gambling addiction.

"So, Captain, are you here for my wedding?" Amanda asks.

"I am, Amanda. You must be very excited." Cragen replies.

John Munch comes inside and the squad and Cragen is happy to see him. He meets the new people that he has never met before and he's catching up with the SVU team and Cragen. Amanda asks Munch if he's in New York for her wedding and he tells her that he is. Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead and Hank Voight come inside to reunite with the SVU team. After the SVU team's other cop friends come over, Larry Jones, Emily Johnson who is Amanda's late track coach's daughter comes over with her family.

"Hi, Amanda. I have some good news. My family and I are coming to your wedding. I'm coming to your bachelorette party with my mom and my sister. We are so happy that you're going to remember my dad on your wedding day. He said that he really wanted to come to your wedding, but he was sick and dying. I was wondering if you can sign a tribute song to my dad." Emily Johnson says.

"I would love to. Maybe I can sign "Sanctuary" from the CMT TV Show "Nashville" and will there be pictures of him for the tribute song?" Amanda asks.

"Yes. There's some of me, my sister and my dad. There's some of me, him and my sister with you, your sister and your dad when we went to see The Sound of Music play and there's one of you and my dad when you got a track trophy." Emily responds.

Soon, Nick Amaro's two kids Zara and Gil come inside and everyone is excited to see them. The kids meet Amanda's daughter Jesse and they take her and Frannie to Jesse's room to play with them for a little while. After the kids go off to play, Fin tells Nick to come inside and he comes inside seeing that everyone is excited.

"Hey, Liv. Look who's back in New York for Amanda's wedding." Fin tells Olivia.

"My God, Nick Amaro." Olivia says, hugging Nick.

Everyone is happy to see Nick and he catches up with everyone that he has known for years. Amanda introduces Nick to her father and his wife and everyone is getting along. Kim tells Nick that she's engaged to Lorenzo and she's happy.

"Nick, you still single?" Fin asks.

"I have good news. I got full custody of Zara and I got married." Nick responds.

Everyone is excited to hear Nick's news and they see that he's wearing a silver wedding band. Nick says that he hopes that this marriage lasts and Fin says that it will. Carisi asks who the lucky lady is and Nick opens the door to get his new wife.

"Honey, come inside. We're having fun." Nick tells his new wife.

"Coming." Mrs. Amaro replies.

Cynthia Mancheno Amaro comes inside and everyone is surprised that she and Nick got married. Olivia apologizes for missing the wedding and Cynthia says that the wedding was on the day of Amanda's bridal shower. She apologizes for missing Amanda's bridal shower and she gives her her bridal shower gift. Erin also apologizes for missing Amanda's bridal shower and she hands her her bridal shower gift. Amanda takes Cynthia to meet her family and Lorenzo. Soon, Olivia makes dinner and a couple minutes later, they all sit down to eat and have a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few hours later, Amanda, Declan, Kim, Lorenzo, Olivia, Tucker, ,Cragen, Fin, Carisi, Reese, Nick and Cynthia are sitting in the kitchen having coffee and they're catching up. Olivia hands them each a mug with flavored coffee and they drink it. Nick explains that he finished physical therapy and now has a nice home and a good job in the police area in California.

"So, Kim. What's going on with you?" Nick asks.

"Well, I got my GED and I'm going back to school in the fall. Like I said, I'm engaged and I finally got rid of Jeff. I'll be attending Queens College in the fall. I want to be a nurse, but there might be other things that I want to do." Kim replies.

Kim explains that she also wants to speak about eating disorders, domestic violence, suicide, sexual harassment and nutrition. Everyone thinks that it would be a good idea for Kim to speak about these things so that she can tell her story. Kim mentions that she feels like she's missing something important even though she has her GED.

"I know that I have a GED, but I really want to get my high school diploma." Kim says.

"Go online and type in Penn Foster high school diploma. On the Google page, it'll say Online High School Diploma Program – Penn Foster. Click on Enroll Now and then you fill out your information. I'll pay for it because I think you can do it. You can get your high school diploma online and after you complete the courses, your high school diploma will be mailed to you." Lorenzo responds.

Nick tells the gang that they're staying at his mom's house while they're in New York and that she's glad that they came to stay with her. Amanda thinks that Kim is determined to get her high school diploma even though she has her GED. Cynthia says that she and Nick should sign Gil up for a sex education class in the fall for the new school year since he's only fourteen.

"Why do you want Gil to take a sex education class?" Fin asks.

"Well, it was a few days ago before we left for New York, and Cynthia was cleaning his room." Nick replies.

As Nick begins to tell his friends what happened in California before they left for New York, he has a flashback of when Cynthia was cleaning his room. The gang either sit or stand as Nick tries to figure out what Nick's trying to say. They have their coffee and get ready to listen to the story.

Flashback

 _Cynthia Mancheno Amaro was cleaning her son Gil's bedroom and she was about to get ready to finish making his bed and she needed to tuck in the blanket that was on his bed behind the comforter and some was on the floor. She saw that it would be hard to do. She saw Nick Amaro walking by and she needed some help._

" _Hey, Nick? Sweetie, will you give me a hand with this, please?" Cynthia asked._

" _Oh. Yeah, babe." Nick replied._

 _Nick came into Gil's room to tuck the pieces of the blanket that were under his bed. As Nick tucked the pieces of the blanket in, Cynthia looked at him seductively as she laid in the bed. Soon, the pieces of the blanket were tucked in and Nick went to the bed and started pressing himself against Cynthia and he started to kiss her._

" _Is everybody out of the house?" Cynthia asked._

" _Yeah, they're all gone." Nick replied._

 _Cynthia and Nick started kissing as they were in Gil's bed. They loved enjoying their alone time while Gil and Zara were out of the house. They kept their hands busy as they shared a passionate kiss and enjoyed being alone with one another._

The gang wondered if the kids were home or out of the house like Nick and Cynthia thought, but they don't know for sure. Kim and Lorenzo say that they don't have kids yet, but after they get married they want to have a baby and that they try to make time for sex. Amanda and Declan say that they have one child, a girl and that they try to make time for sex since they sometimes have busy schedules.

"Right there, in Gil's bed?" Cragen asks.

"Yeah." Nick responds.

Flashback

 _Gil Amaro came into his room to grab a book to read and then he saw Nick and Cynthia half dressed in his bed. He grabbed the book "Speak" by Laurie Halse Anderson and was about to leave his room. He turned around to see what his parents were doing in his bed._

" _What are you guys doing?" Gil asked._

" _Um, I was just playing a game with your father." Cynthia responded._

" _It's called secrets and laughs under the sheets in bed." Nick replied._

 _Gil left his room and he shut the door. Nick and Cynthia got up from Gil's bed and got dressed. They remade Gil's bed and then they left the bedroom to do something else together. Gil was reading his book while Zara was playing with her Barbie dolls._

The gang is shocked to learn that Gil saw Nick and Cynthia having sex in his room. They try to figure out what to think or say. Everyone tries to figure what to do or say next. They drink more of their coffee as they come up with something to say.

"I can't believe the two of you performing like that in front of your 14-year-old son." Cragen says.

"Aww, come on. We didn't send out invitations. He just walked in on us." Cynthia replies.

Everyone wants to help, but they don't know what to say that would help. Carisi says that he hopes that the sex education class will be good for Gil. Everyone else agrees that a sex education class would be best for Gil to take in the fall for high school.

"What is weird about a married couple having sex?" Nick asks.

"You were doing it in the day time." Cragen responds.

"Listen, we have to seize the moment when we can. We got two kids. We don't have an awful lot of alone time." Nick replies.

"No, we're never alone." Cynthia tells her and Nick's friends.

Amanda and Declan say that sometimes they don't have a lot of alone time so that they have to seize the moment when they can. Kim says that she's happy in her new relationship because she wasn't happy in her previous relationship with the late Jeff Parker. Everyone agrees that Kim is with a better man who's nothing like her ex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After coffee, the gang heads to the family room and sit on the couch. The kids are in Noah's room playing with Jesse, Alexis and Tyler and Lorenzo's nieces and nephews as the adults have their conversation. Everyone wonders about the sex education class for the fall semester while Cynthia and Nick think it would be a good class to take.

"We didn't want Gil to see what we were doing. He just did." Cynthia says.

"It was surprising, but I handled it." Nick replies.

"And how exactly did you handle it?" Cragen asks.

"Well, cap, through an honest and open discussion." Nick responds.

Nick explains that Gil was curious and Cragen replies saying that Nick's mom told him that when Nick was Gil's age, he was curious too. Nick says that his mom handled the sex talk well because he lived full time with her after his parents divorced. Cynthia says that explains why he and his mom are close and is involved with the grandkids and her family and Nick says that he and Gil had a nice talk.

Flashback

 _Nick and Gil walked home as they had their talk about what the teen saw before. Gil was holding an ice cream cone and he was licking it as Nick got ready to tell him what he saw them doing. Nick found a good way to explain sex to his teen son as he enjoyed the ice cream cone._

" _Hey, Gil, what you saw us doing up there, that was a pure and joyful expression of love between your mom and me." Nick said._

" _Looked like fun." Gil replied._

 _In California as Gil and Nick got to their house, the teen stood as his dad sat on the chair on the porch. Nick got ready to explain what sex is and how sex works. He tried to figure what to say to his son without confusing him or without making him think sex is bad._

" _But remember, Gil, it's a beautiful thing, and it's nothing to be ashamed about." Nick said._

" _Then why did you stop?" Gil asked._

" _Okay, a good question. We stopped because we were saving the rest for later because it's so great." Nick explained._

 _Nick explained more about sex to Gil and he understood what it meant and what it was. He also explained sex is something that two people do when they're in love. Gil asked what love is and Nick told him what love is and he explained that it's always fun to play the game._

" _When can I play?" Gil asked._

" _Well, Gil, it's a game that requires age even though your friends might have done it. But you know what? You'll get there, buddy. And when you do, remember, it's beautiful and natural, and it's nothing to be ashamed about." Nick explained._

" _Thanks, Dad. I'm going inside." Gil said._

" _Okay. Don't let your sister see that cone. She'll get jealous." Nick responded._

 _Gil walked in the house with the ice cream cone and shut the door. Nick sat at the front on his house feeling good about the sex talk he had with Gil. He smiled as he thought about his kids and he told himself that was a great dad._

Nick tells his friends that he and Gil had a nice talk about sex while they wonder what to think or say. Cragen asks Nick that he told Gil there was nothing to be ashamed of and that he mentions that the sex education class would be good. Cynthia and Nick say that Gil told his friends what he saw them doing.

Flashback

 _A few weeks ago, Gil was at school with his friends in the cafeteria and they were eating their lunch. They talked about their weekends and chatted for a long time as they ate their lunch. They always found many things to talk about and they talked about what they did over the weekend._

" _I found a stray cat behind my house." Gil's friend said._

" _I saw my parents doing it." Gil replied._

" _What was it like?" Gil's other friend asked._

" _It was beautiful and natural." Gil responded._

 _After school was over, Gil and his friends were chatting in the hallway and then he explained what sex was from the talk that he had with Nick. He explained that during sex, people could leave some of their clothes on or none of their clothes on. As they walked outside of the school waiting to get picked up, Gil also told his friends that sex can look weird at first, but Nick told him that sex was joyful and that it wasn't something to be ashamed of._

Nick and Cynthia explain that Gil only told his friends what he saw them doing and they kept it a secret. They also explain that Gil never talked about what he saw again because he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Everyone is glad that Nick and Gil had a nice sex talk and that he wasn't traumatized about what he saw Nick and Cynthia doing in his room at their house. Nick and Declan go into the kitchen to get more coffee and they decide to talk.

"Hey, Murphy. I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you, man. You didn't deserve it." Nick says.

"Don't worry about it. That was when we first met. You thought I was demanding, but once you get to know me, I'm not that bad." Declan replies.

"I know that you love Amanda and that she loves you and that you're a great dad to your little girl. So are we cool?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, we're cool. You should make it up to me by coming to my bachelor party." Declan responds.

Declan and Nick return to the family room with new coffee and they tell their friends that they're cool with eachother. Fin and Carisi tell Nick that Nate Davis and his friends drugged Declan by giving him rum, which he's allergic to and that they drugged Amanda with four tequila shots which gave her alcohol poisioning. They also tell him that he got a girl pregnant and they're engaged. Doom mentions that Nate and his friends will have one month in jail and two years probation. Amanda mentions that the new girl might be a pregnant bride so that they can be married before the baby is born.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Amanda, her friends and family that are all female go to PromGirl and they enter the store to see what dresses would be perfect for Amanda's bachelorette party. They take a look at the dresses and a sales lady comes up to the girls to see if they need any help. Amanda says that she wants to try on pink dresses with either lace or sequins, so she pulls out a few dresses and they decide to try them on and she shows them to the fitting room.

"So what are these dresses for?" the sales girl asks.

"They're for my bachelorette party next weekend." Amanda replies.

"Oh, how nice. I hope you enjoy dress shopping." The sales girl responds.

Amanda takes a Short One Shoulder Beaded Elizabeth K Prom Dress in Fuchsia/Yellow and she heads to the fitting room to try on the dress. As she tries on the dress, the girls are waiting for her in the fitting room. Soon, Amanda comes out of the fitting room with the dress on.

"Wow, Amanda. You look so pretty." Kim says.

"This dress is perfect for my bachelorette party." Amanda replies.

The sales girl comes in to see Amanda in the dress and she thinks it's perfect for her. She goes back into the fitting room and she decides to take the dress. Each girl has now found a pink dress with either lace or sequins and they decide to try them on. Olivia finds a Knee-Length Lace-Bodice Cap-Sleeve Homecoming Dress in Coral and she tries it on. Bella Carisi finds a Short Blush Jewel Embellished Bodice Sleeveless Dress in Blush and her sisters Gina and Teresa each find a pink dress for them. Cynthia finds a Ruched Short One Shoulder Dave and Johnny Dress 8123 and Reese finds a Short Cap Sleeve Pink Lace Dress by Dave and Johnny in pink. Kim finds a Short Elizabeth K Homecoming Dress with Lace Cap Sleeves and everyone tries on the dresses. Emily finds an Illusion Sweetheart Short Babydoll Party Dress while her sister finds a pink lace dress and Lindsay Murphy-Baker also finds a pink lace dress.

"Thanks for coming dress shopping with us, Mrs. Rollins." Bella Carisi tells Christina Rollins.

"You're welcome. I just want you girls to have something to wear for the party." Christina says.

Kim is in the fitting room and she's putting on the dress. As she has the dress on to try on, she starts crying and the sales lady hears her. She walks up to Amanda and her friends to tell her about what she heard. All of the girls see the sales lady and they say that they found some dresses that are perfect for the party.

"Excuse me, miss? One of your friends is crying in the fitting room." The sales lady says.

"That's my sister. I better go check on her." Amanda replies.

The sales lady and Amanda walk up to the fitting room and she knocks on the door. Kim is still crying as she lets Amanda in the fitting room. She closes the door and sits down on the bench inside the dressing room.

"Kim, why are you crying?" Amanda asks.

"I never thought that I would be buying a dress for your bachelorette party. This dress is beautiful and I thought that I was going to miss your bachelorette party just like I missed your engagement party." Kim cries.

Amanda tells Kim that she would have worked around her bachelorette party and that she wishes that Kim was at her engagement party. She convinces Kim to come out of the fitting room with the dress on to show everyone. They leave the fitting room where the sales lady hands Kim a tissue to dry her tears. Kim says that she likes the dress and it would be perfect.

"There's no need to cry, Kim." Amanda says.

"You're right, Amanda. If I feel like crying at your bachelorette party, I'll go into the bathroom and cry there because I don't want to ruin your night." Kim responds.

Kim goes back into the fitting room and she takes off the dress and puts her regular clothes back on. Everyone one has a pink dress with lace or sequins and they go up to the register to pay for the dresses. After the dresses are paid for, they leave PromGirl and they head home. A few minutes later, Kim comes into her and Lorenzo's apartment and she walks into the bedroom and she sees him there.

"Hi, Kim. How was dress shopping with your sister and her friends?" Lorenzo asks.

"It was fun. I got a dress for the party." Kim replies.

Lorenzo asks if he can see the dress and Kim takes it out of the shopping bag. She shows him the Short Elizabeth K Homecoming Dress with Lace Cap Sleeves and he thinks it's a nice dress for her. She puts the dress in the closet and they sit on the bed. Lorenzo and Kim go on the laptop and they go on the Penn Foster High School Diploma website and she fills out her information and then Lorenzo puts his credit card information in order for Kim to take online classes for her high school diploma.

"I never finished high school so that's why I didn't get my diploma. When I was 16 years old, I got very sick and was throwing up after every meal. Amanda found me sick in the toilet one day and she had to hold my hair, rub my back and clean the bathroom. I was put to bed and she gave me a bucket to throw up in. My aunt found me in bed and had to call my school to let them know that I would be home sick. I wasn't able to eat anything without vomiting. One day, I passed out in the bathroom and Amanda called 911. I was rushed to the hospital and I found out that I had an eating disorder. I spent a month in the hospital and I couldn't keep up with my studies so at the age of 16, I dropped out of school." Kim says.

"Kim, I never knew that you went through that. I love you." Lorenzo replies.

"I love you too." Kim responds.

The newly engaged couple sit on the bed and they decide to have some alone time with each other. Kim tells Lorenzo that she's happier with him than she was with Jeff Parker. Lorenzo tells Kim that he would never do the things that her abusive ex did to her. They share a kiss and have a make out session in bed. They are happier that Amanda has set them up together and they hope to have a great future where Kim doesn't have to be scared to be with a guy who treats her good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Amanda, Kim and Tony go to the airport to pick up Scott Parish, Callie Anderson and Justina Carpenter. Soon, they see them leaving security with their bags and the three-important people in Amanda and Tony's lives come up to them. They say hello to each other and Tony offers to take their bags for them and Amanda and Kim help too. After going outside the airport, Tony pulls up the car and the family puts their friends' bags in the trunk of his car and everyone goes in the car and Tony starts driving to his house.

"Sorry we came so late. Things have been busy at the hospital." Callie and Scott say.

"It's okay. We bought pink dresses for my bachelorette party." Amanda replies.

Callie and Justina tell Amanda that they bought a lace pink dress before coming to New York. A few minutes later, they arrive at Tony's house and they take their bags inside the house. Tony and Christina show Callie, Scott and Justina to where they're going to sleep. Callie goes into the bedroom that would have been Amanda's bedroom and she finds room to put her things in. Justina goes into the bedroom that would have been Kim's bedroom and she finds room to put her things in. Scott finds everything okay in the guest room and he finds room to put his things in. Soon, they go into the kitchen where they talk about Amanda's bachelorette party.

"So, Amanda, what's going on with the party?" Callie asks.

"I don't know where we're going because Liv and my two other friends planned the party. All I know is that we're going to dinner and a show. There might be singing and dancing." Amanda replies.

Soon, Amanda and Kim have to get going and they say goodbye to everyone at their father's house. They grab their things and they leave the house. Amanda and Kim get in the car and they start driving. They decide to drive to the station to discuss what to do before Amanda's bachelorette party. A few minutes later, they arrive at the station and they sit at her desk trying to figure out what to do before the party. Bella Carisi and Reese come up to Kim and Amanda who's at her desk finding things to do before her bachelorette party.

"Hi, Amanda. What's happening?" Bella asks.

"Kim and I are finding things to do before my bachelorette party." Amanda responds.

"Let's do some yoga tomorrow. I go to The Willow Pilates and Yoga and it relaxes me. You guys should come with me tomorrow." Reese suggests.

Olivia walks into the squad room to see Reese, Amanda, Kim and Bella at Amanda's desk looking up The Willow Pilates and Yoga. She sees that they're on a computer taking a look at the yoga place and decide to check it out. Amanda and Kim say that they would like to try the yoga class to relax them. Reese calls the place and she speaks to her yoga instructor who says that she can bring a few friends to her yoga class.

"Good news. You guys can come to my yoga class with me tomorrow." Reese says.

"We appreciate you taking the time to call your yoga instructor about bring us to your yoga class, Reese." Olivia replies.

Soon, Olivia goes into her office while the girls go into the break room to have some girl chat. They talk about boys and relationships and they're each happy in the relationships that they're in. Kim mentions that happy relationships are the best and her new relationship is the best relationship is better than her last relationship.

"So, Reese, what's new with you and Carisi?" Amanda asks.

"It's going good. We have a lot of fun when we do things together." Reese responds.

Reese tells Amanda, Kim and Bella that she and Carisi do a lot of fun things together. She says that they go out to eat, go to the mall, the movies, they go to the mall and they do other fun things together. Amanda, Kim and Bella tell Reese that they do the same things with Declan, Lorenzo and Tommy.

"Is the sex any good?" Kim asks.

"I don't know. We haven't done it yet, but he has slept over at my house twice." Reese replies.

"More than four dates and two sleepovers at your house and no sex?" Amanda asks Reese.

"No sex yet. We want to wait until I'm ready." Reese responds.

Kim says that she has something on her mind and Amanda, Reese and Bella ask her what's on her mind. Amanda says that Kim has been through a lot over the years. Kim is on the verge of tears as she remembers what she went through over the years. The girls see that the newly engaged woman is getting upset and they try to comfort her.

"I had an eating disorder when I was 16 years old and that's why I dropped out. I would eat my meals and throw up after because of the stress of visitation with my mom when she came home from rehab. I passed out in the bathroom and was rushed to the hospital. I dropped out of school because I couldn't keep up with my studies after spending a month in the hospital. A few years later, I was in an abusive relationship with a man named Jeff Parker. He abused me, threatened me, cheated on me, hit me, gave me a black eye and he tried to rape me. Every time I broke up with him, he would always find me and make me stay with him. He even convinced me to lie about being pregnant once. I really thought that I was pregnant." Kim cries.

"It's okay, Kim. Even if you were pregnant around the time Jeff was shot and dead, I would have done everything. If you and Lorenzo want to have a baby after you get married, go for it. He would be really excited if you were pregnant after your wedding. You're going to marry Lorenzo and he makes you so happy that he would be willing to do anything for you." Amanda says.

"Thanks, Manda." Kim replies.

The sisters share a moment and they decide to go back into the squad room to go on the computer. Bella suggests that they get their nails done and their hair done the day before Amanda's bachelorette party and Amanda decides to invite all of the girls to get their nails and hair done before the party. Kim feels better knowing that Lorenzo loves her and is willing to do anything for her. Amanda tells Kim that she's glad that she set them up. Kim thanks Amanda for setting her up with Lorenzo. Everyone agrees that Kim is in a better relationship with a man who treats her right and loves her for who she is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, the SVU team is at the station talking about a rape case that happened a few days ago. They talk about how the rapist was arrested and is now in jail. They already went to court and he was found guilty of rape. Now, the rape victim has decided to move to another state to move on with her life. Amanda and Reese agree with Olivia as she talks about the rape victim.

"Good thing I moved to New York to be away from Patton." Amanda says.

"Me too." Reese replies.

Soon, it's time for the team to leave and Olivia goes into the bathroom to change into her yoga clothes. A few minutes later, Olivia comes out of the bathroom and Reese goes into the bathroom to change into her yoga clothes. Fin and Doom leave the station to go home while Amanda packs up to go to yoga. She grabs her things and her gym bag so that she can change into her yoga clothes. Carisi sees Amanda getting her gym bag and she tells him that she's going to take a yoga class with Reese. She makes her way to the bathroom and he follows her. Amanda enters the bathroom and Carisi stands by the bathroom door.

"You want me to change in front of you?" Amanda asks.

"No. You're engaged and are about to get married in two weeks." Carisi responds.

Amanda and Carisi talk about what he, Fin and Doom are doing for Declan's bachelor party and he tells her that they're going to Gotham Comedy Club for a dinner and a comedy show. Amanda tells him that she's sure that Declan would like that. She tells him that Olivia, Reese and Bella are taking her somewhere for her bachelorette party, but she doesn't know where yet. Reese comes out of the stall wearing her yoga clothes and she looks in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

"Hi, Reese." Carisi says.

"Hi, Sonny. You're aware this is the women's restroom?" Reese asks.

"Yes, ma'am." Carisi responds.

"Good. I'll call you tonight." Reese tells Carisi.

Reese leaves the bathroom and Amanda chuckles. Carisi wonders what Amanda is laughing at. She sees that Reese left the bathroom and that she needs to change into her yoga clothes so that she can go to yoga. She grabs her yoga bag and gets ready to change in the stall in the bathroom.

"Dude. You called her ma'am. She's never going to sleep with you now." Amanda tells Carisi about Reese.

Amanda goes into the bathroom stall and locks the door. Carisi looks into the mirror and thinks about what Amanda just said to him before she went in the stall. He leaves the bathroom and he gets ready to go home. A few minutes later, Amanda comes out of the stall and she is wearing her yoga clothes. She comes out of the bathroom and she enters the squad room to see Olivia and Reese waiting for her.

"Ready to go to yoga, Amanda?" Reese asks.

"Yeah. Let's go." Amanda responds.

Olivia, Amanda and Reese leave the station and they get in the car and start driving to The Willow Pilates and Yoga. As the three women drive, Amanda gets a text message from Kim who's on her way to the yoga place and she gets the same text message from Bella. A few minutes later, they arrive at The Willow Pilates and Yoga and they see Kim and Bella waiting for them outside and they're wearing their yoga clothes. Erin Lindsay, Emily Johnson, Emily's sister Bianca, Lindsay, Gina and Teresa Carisi, Callie, Justina and Cynthia Mancheno Amaro come to yoga as well.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked some friends to come to yoga with us." Amanda says.

"And I asked my sisters to come too." Bella replies.

"Nice. The more people, the better." Reese responds.

The girls go inside of The Willow Pilates and Yoga and they see what the place looks like. As they look inside and it looks homey. Amanda says that she and her friends are here to do some yoga and the receptionist confirms that Amanda and her friends are here for yoga and she shows them the yoga room. Reese sees her yoga instructor named Leah and introduces her to her friends.

"My friend Amanda is getting married in two weeks and her bachelorette party is next weekend so I thought that I take her to a yoga class." Reese tells Leah.

"Well, Amanda, I think you're going to enjoy this yoga class. This is a way to help you relax before your wedding. When are you getting married?" Leah asks.

"June 15th. It's two weeks away." Amanda replies.

Leah takes the girls to their spots and they decide to all be together in the front while doing yoga. Amanda, Kim, Reese, Olivia, Bella, Gina, Teresa, Erin, Emily, Bianca, Callie, Lindsay, Justina and Cynthia put their gym bags away in cubbies, set up their yoga mats on the floor and they take off their flip flops. As the yoga instructor is about to begin, they sit on their yoga mats and they're ready to start their yoga class.

"Today, we're going to work on relaxation while doing yoga. We're going to work on down dog, the tree pose and we're going to be doing other poses that are easy to do." Leah says.

Amanda, Kim, Reese, Olivia, Bella, Gina, Teresa, Erin, Emily, Bianca, Callie, Lindsay, Justina and Cynthia **s** tand in tadasana, place your hands in a prayer position and set an intention, inhale and raise their prayer hands into an upward salute, exhale and hinge into standing forward bend, inhale and extend their spines into standing half forward bend, exhale and push their hips towards the sky as they step each foot back until their bodies are in the shape of a "V" for downward facing dog and they cycle back through this vinyasa and return to mountain pose. The instructor sees that they're doing the downward facing dog pose and they move on the tree pose. As they're doing the tree pose, they're relaxed and calm. Leah shows them other yoga poses that are good to relax and good to do at home. An hour later, they yoga class is over and they pack up to go home. Amanda tells Reese that she had a lot of fun doing yoga with her and the other girls agree too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next Friday has come and the SVU team is getting ready for the weekend. Olivia and Reese are getting everything ready for Amanda's bachelorette party so that they can surprise her. Doom, Fin and Carisi are getting everything ready for Declan's bachelor party so that they can surprise him. Amanda tells the team that she and Declan have decided to do separate parties so that they can have a night out with their friends. Chief Dodds, Declan and Barba come into the squad room to see what's going on for the weekend.

"So, what's going on for the weekend?" Chief Dodds asks.

"Amanda has her bachelorette party tomorrow night and I have my bachelor party tomorrow night as well. We're doing separate parties because it should be a girls night out and a guys night out." Declan replies.

They talk about the parties that will be happening the next night and they decide to come up with ideas. The girls decide that they'll be wearing pink and either lace or sequins. The guys decide to wear something causal so that they feel comfortable with what their wearing. Chief Dodds says that the SVU team can go home for lunch and take the rest of the day off.

"So, what are you doing for lunch?" Declan asks.

"We're going to go to Just Salad for lunch. Us girls are going to get our nails done first." Amanda replies.

The girls and guys decide to get into groups before they all have lunch together. The girls will be getting their nails done while the guys decide to go to a bookstore. Everyone gets into a car together and they head off to the salon and the bookstore. Amanda, Reese and Amanda get in one car while Chief Dodds, Barba, Doom, Fin, Carisi and Declan get in another car. As the groups are in separate cars, they talk about the upcoming wedding and everyone is excited about it. A few minutes later, the guys arrive at the book store while the girls arrive at Best Nail Spa. The guys see Cragen, Munch, Jay Halstead, Hank Voight, Larry Jones, Tommy Sullivan, Josh Baker, Lorenzo, Nick, Emily's husband Jason, Scott and Bianca's husband Paul and they go into the bookstore. A few minutes later, the girls arrive at the salon and they see Erin Lindsay, Kim, Emily, Bianca, Lindsay, Bella, Lindsay, Gina and Teresa Carisi, Callie, Justina and Cynthia at the salon and they go into the salon.

"So, did you invite your mom to your bachelorette party?" Bella asks.

"No, she would end up getting drunk and I don't want any alcohol or any drama at my bachelorette party. I did invite your mom though." Amanda replies.

"I like that you invited my mom because she's down to earth." Bella responds.

Amanda, Olivia, Reese, Erin Lindsay, Kim, Emily, Bianca, Lindsay, Bella, Lindsay, Gina and Teresa Carisi, Callie, Justina and Cynthia decide to paint their nails pink and they want a heart design on their nails. As the girls get their nails done, the guys are at the bookstore reading some comedy books. A few minutes later, the girls leave the nail salon with their nails done and paid for and the guys leave the bookstore. They all head out and head to Just Salad for lunch and they all go inside. They go inside of Just Salad and they order their lunch salads and drinks and then they wait for their food to be made. They grab their drinks and a few minutes later, the lunch salads are done and they sit down and eat their lunch. An hour later, lunch is over and they decide to do some activities that would be fun for the whole gang.

"The kids, Cynthia and I are staying with my mom for the next two weeks. She says that you guys can come over for dinner if you like." Nick says.

"That sounds like fun, Nick. We haven't seen your mom in ages. Olivia replies.

A few hours later, the gang goes to Cesaria Amaro's house for dinner and they come inside. She starts cooking while the gang decides to help prepare the food. Cesaria is making chicken cheese enchiladas with Spanish rice and corn. The adults help prepare the food while the kids play some board games. They cook the food and they make lemonade to drink. A few minutes later, the food is done and everyone sits at the table to eat. The adults and the kids sit and they take some food to eat. Tony and Christina Rollins come over since Amanda has invited them to join them and they take some food.

"So, Mrs. Amaro, do you have any funny stories about Nick when he was a boy?" Fin asks.

"I do. When Nick was a little boy, I took him and his sister Soyna to the lake and when after he jumped into the water, his swim shorts came off." Cesaria replies.

Everyone at the table laughs as Nick turns bright red because he's embarrassed. The kids can't believe what they're hearing as the adults laugh. Fin encourages Nick not to be embarrassed about what his mom is saying and he feels better now.

"Ma, there's children around here." Nick says.

"Oh, yes. The children are having fun." Ceasria responds.

Soon, everyone is done with dinner and they clean up the dinner plates and clean up after dinner. Ceasria makes coffee and she brings dessert to the table for everyone. The kids and the adults have their desserts while the adults have coffee and the kids have hot chocolate to drink. Soon, Ceasria cleans up the dining room and Kim offers to help her. They bring the dessert plates and mugs into the kitchen and put them away. Soon, everything is cleaned up and Ceasria notices a ring on Kim's finger.

"It's my engagement ring. It's a Neil Lane Engagement Ring 2 ct tw Diamonds 14K White Gold and it's a princess cut. My fiancé, Lorenzo says it's perfect for me because I'm his princess, he treats me good and he makes me happy. Before I met him, I was in an abusive relationship with Jeff Parker. My ex abused me, threatened me, cheated on me, hit me, gave me a black eye and he tried to rape me. Every time I broke up with him, he would always find me and make me stay with him. He even convinced me to lie about being pregnant once. I really thought I was pregnant." Kim says.

"The man you plan to marry is a good man. I was the victim of domestic violence too, so you're not the only one. Nick's father abused me and my children. After so many years, we got a divorce and we don't talk. Nick doesn't want to have anything to do with him. You are a strong woman, Kim. Your father must be proud of you." Ceasria replies.

Nick and Tony Rollins go into the family room so that they can chat. They sit down on the couch and they find things to talk about. Tony says that Ceasria and Kim were talking in the kitchen. Nick says that he's happy that Kim found a decent man. Tony says that being a divorced parent is hard because his ex-wife tried to keep Amanda and Kim away from him because of his gambling addiction.

"I know how you feel, Nick. I was a divorced parent for so many years. My ex-wife wouldn't let me see my kids often. I tried to get custody of Amanda and Kim, but I lost. I wish I was like you back then. You have an ex-wife and you have a new wife. I do too. You moved to another state for your kids, you married someone who is good to you and you got full custody of your daughter. You are a good father and you love your little girl so much that you would do anything for her. Your mother must be proud of you." Tony says.

"Do you have a daughter, Mr. Rollins?" Nick asks.

"I do. I have two. I love my girls more than anything in the world." Tony replies.

Zara comes into the family room and she runs to Nick because she's happy to see him. Tony sees Nick interacting with his daughter and is happy that he is a good father to her. She sits on Nick's lap who gives her hugs and kisses. Tony gets up and he kneels down to interact with Nick's daughter.

"Hi, Daddy. Who's your friend?" Zara asks Nick.

"I'm Amanda's daddy. It's nice to meet you." Tony tells Zara.

"How do you know my daddy?" Zara asks.

"Daddy is very good friends with his daughter, Amanda and she's going to marry Lt. Murphy next weekend. Her sister Kim is engaged to a lawyer named Lorenzo Desappio." Nick tells Zara.

Soon, everyone heads out for the night and they say goodbye to each other. A few minutes later, the gang has left and the family decides to play board games before bedtime. Gil and Zara pick Uno to play and they play the game. A few hours later, it's time for the family to go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Kim, Reese, Olivia, Bella, Gina, Teresa, Erin, Emily, Bianca, Callie, Lindsay, Justina, Christina, Dr. Chung, Amanda's friends from Loganville and Altana, Amanda's cousins, Amanda's aunts, Emily Johnson's mom named Karen Johnson, Eileen, Declan's mom Sandra, Carisi's mom named Frances Carisi and Cynthia are heading up to Amanda's apartment to pick her up for her bachelorette party. Amanda is in her bedroom getting ready while Declan is returning home after dropping off Jesse and Frannie with Nick's mom. He decides to get ready for his bachelor party before getting picked up by his friends. In the bedroom, Amanda is putting on her Short One Shoulder Beaded Elizabeth K Prom Dress in Fuchsia/Yellow, her hair is fixed, her nails are perfect, and she puts on her party jewelry. She puts her heels on and leaves the bedroom to get ready for her bachelorette party.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Declan says.

"Thank you. It's my bachelorette party dress." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan sit down on the couch for a while and they talk about their upcoming wedding. Soon, the doorbell rings and Amanda opens the door. She grabs her clutch and she kisses Declan goodbye. She leaves the apartment and Declan is waiting for the guys to pick him up. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings and Declan answers the door. He sees Fin, Carisi, Doom, Nick, Lorenzo, Sean, Tony, Josh, Ken, Alejandro, Tommy, Scott, Cragen, Munch, Larry, Barba, Chief Dodds, Tucker, Declan's dad Brian, Amanda's uncle Brandon, Jay, Hank, Josh, Jason and Paul are at the apartment to pick up Declan and they leave the apartment for his bachelor party. A few minutes later, the guys arrive at Gotham Comedy Club and the girls arrive at Lips Drag Queen Show Palace Restaurant and Bar. At Lips Drag Queen Shoe Palace Restaurant and Bar, Amanda has her eyes covered and then Olivia tells her to open her eyes. Amanda opens her eyes and she is surprised.

"Welcome to your bachelorette party, Amanda." Olivia says.

"Oh, my God." Amanda replies, excitedly.

The girls go up to the hostess and Olivia tells her that she has a reservation and they follow the hostess to their table and as they sit, the hostess hands them menus. The hostess tells the party that their waiter or waitress will be right with them. A few seconds later, the waitress comes to the table and they order strawberry lemonade. The waitress tells the party that she'll give them a few minutes to order their food. Meanwhile at Gotham Comedy Club, the guys are sat at a table and they order strawberry lemonade to drink. They look over the menu to decide what to eat.

"Hey, Murphy. Your daughter is in good hands with my mom, so you have nothing to worry about. My kids are with her as well and so is Carisi's niece and your niece and nephew." Nick says.

"Good thing your mom is amazing with kids." Declan replies.

While at Lips Drag Queen Show Palace Restaurant and Bar, the waitress brings the girls their strawberry lemonade and they order the Caesar salad as an appetizer and for the entrée, they order Chicken Penne A La Vodka pasta. The waitress takes their order and the girls talk about Amanda's upcoming wedding. As they wait for their food, they listen to a few shows and then their salads come and they eat them.

"Next weekend, I'm going to be Mrs. Declan Murphy." Amanda says.

"We're all so happy for you, Amanda." Bella responds.

Meanwhile at Gotham Comedy Club, the guys have already ordered their appetizers which were the popcorn shrimp and they have eaten them. The waiter comes to the table to order their food. They choose a grilled chicken sandwich with a choice of fries or a salad while some of them choose a turkey club wrap with their choice of fries or a salad. After taking their order, the waiter tells them that he'll be right back with their food. While waiting for the food, the guys watch a comedy show. A comic guy named Dave Coulier comes on stage and he tells funny jokes while the whole club laughs.

"It's Dave Coulier from Full House and Fuller House." Declan says.

"He's funny, too." Fin responds.

While at Lips Drag Queen Show Palace Restaurant and Bar, a few minutes later, the waitress comes with the food and the girls eat it. As they eat their pasta, a show is starting and a drag queen named Lauren is going on the stage. Another drag queen mentions that there is a bride to be in the house. Soon, they finish eating and Lauren calls Amanda up on stage. She gets up and walks up to the stage where the drag queens put a Floral Bride To Be Sash and a Rhinestone Bride To Be Royal Tiara on her to wear.

"There's our bride to be tonight. What's your name and when are you getting married?" Lauren asks.

"I'm Amanda and I'm getting married next weekend." Amanda responds.

The music starts and the drag queens start singing and dancing. After the dancing, more music is playing and Lauren gives Amanda a shot of non-alcohol Shirley Temple. The whole restaurant counts to three and then Amanda has the shot of non-alcohol Shirley Temple. Meanwhile, at Gotham Comedy Club, the guys have eaten their dinner and the show is great. Soon, they have the cake and Declan opens his bachelor party gifts.

"This is the bachelor party ever." Declan says.

"I'm glad you like it." Carisi replies.

At Lips Drag Queen Show Palace Restaurant and Bar, Amanda returns to the table with her girlfriends and they get ready to do the cake. They have the cake and they get ready to give Amanda her gifts. The girls give Amanda her gifts and now it's her bridal party's turn to give her the gifts. Bella hands Amanda a shopping bag and the bride to be opens the gift and it's a sheer floral lace tunic.

"This is pretty." Amanda says.

"It's for your wedding night for when you and Declan have sex as a married couple." Bella replies.

"Declan won't be able to take his hands or his eyes off of me. This would be perfect for baby making. I'm a swan. And a detective, a freaking kick ass detective who, by the way, has had sex before." Amanda responds.

Kim soon attempts to give Amanda her bachelorette party gift but she makes her way to the bathroom, goes into the stall and starts crying. The waitress that take care of Amanda and her friends hears Kim crying and leaves the bathroom. She tells Amanda that someone from her party is crying in the bathroom. Amanda heads to the bathroom and knocks on the stall door.

"Kim? Why are you crying? It's my bachelorette party." Amanda says.

"I'm sorry, Manda. I thought that I was going to miss your bachelorette party." Kim replies.

Soon, Kim comes out of the stall and walks up to the sink. Amanda puts her hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim touches Amanda's hand and she cries again. Amanda feels that there is a reason why Kim is crying at her bachelorette party. She hands Kim some tissues and Kim stops crying. They leave the bathroom and Kim gives Amanda her gift. Soon, it's time to leave Lips Drag Queen Show Palace Restaurant and Bar and they pay for the meal and head out. At Gotham Comedy Club, they guys pay for their meal and leave the club. Soon, everyone is back at home late and night and they get ready to call it a night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Amanda practices singing Sanctuary with Declan watching her as she practices. She stops singing and says that she doesn't have anything to wear for the tribute song. She goes into the bedroom, closes the door, takes her clothes off and puts a robe on. She goes through her closet and sees her dresses and tries every dress on. Declan comes into the bedroom and sees Amanda in a dress that she had for years but doesn't want to wear it for the tribute song.

"If you want to buy a new dress, we can do that." Declan says.

"You are just the sweetest man alive." Amanda replies.

Amanda goes into the closet and changes out of the dress and puts her robe back on. She hands Declan the dress that she doesn't want to wear and he goes to the lobby and sees a donation box where they're donating clothes and he puts the dress in the donation box. He returns to his and Amanda's apartment and heads back to the bedroom. Amanda is still in her robe and she wants to show Declan that she has something new underneath her robe.

"There's something new underneath my robe that I think you would like." Amanda says.

"Oh, really? Let's see then." Declan responds.

Soon, Amanda undoes her robe and she shows Declan her new lace Victoria's Secret extreme push up bra and matching lace panties. Declan tells Amanda that he likes her new bra and matching panties and they smile at each other. Amanda moves closer to Declan and she giggles and they start their make-out session. An hour later, the decide to go to PromGirl to buy a dress and Amanda asks Kim and Lorenzo to come too. Soon, they all arrive at PromGirl and the sisters find two black lace dresses. Amanda chooses a Sheer Lace Cocktail Dress 9099 in Black and Kim tries on a Short Lace-Bodice Babydoll Homecoming Dress in black.

"This dress is perfect for the tribute song that I'm singing tonight." Amanda says.

"If that's the dress, then we shall buy it." Declan replies.

"Lorenzo? What do you think of this dress?" Kim asks.

"Well, I think you look beautiful." Lorenzo tells Kim.

Kim and Amanda go back into the fitting room and they change back into their regular clothes. The engaged couples take the dresses and Declan pays for Amanda's dress while Lorenzo pays for Kim's dress. They leave the store and they head back to Lorenzo and Kim's apartment to hang out. A few hours later, Amanda and Declan head back to their apartment and they decide to get ready for the tribute song.

"Let's go to Red Lobster for dinner before the tribute song." Declan says.

"That sounds like fun." Amanda responds.

Before dinnertime, Amanda and Declan leave the apartment and they head out to Red Lobster. Amanda is wearing her new dress for the tribute song and a few minutes later, they arrive at Red Lobster. They see, Olivia, Reese, Erin Lindsay, Kim, Emily, Bianca, Lindsay, Bella, Lindsay, Gina and Teresa Carisi, Jesse, Alexis, Zara, Amiee, Callie, Justina, Cynthia, Christina, Amanda's aunts and uncles, cousins, friends, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Carisi, Doom, Barba, Chief Dodds, Jay Halstead, Hank Voight, Larry Jones, Noah, Gil, Tommy Sullivan, Josh Baker, Lorenzo, Nick, Emily's husband Jason, Scott, Tony and Bianca's husband Paul there and they all decide to sit together. The hostess seats them at a long table and she hands everyone menus. Soon, the waiter comes to the table and everyone orders their drinks and then the waiter tells them that he'll be right back with the drinks.

"I cannot believe that I'm singing the tribute song to Coach Johnson." Amanda says.

"Hey, you're going to do great. I would sing the song, but I probably wouldn't do it without crying." Emily replies.

Soon, the waiter comes with their drinks and the gang orders their food. A few minutes later, the food is here and they eat it which they enjoy. A few more minutes later, dinner is over and they pay the bill. After paying for the meal, they leave Red Lobster and head to the tribute song.

"We're going to Webster Hall in New York where you'll be singing Sanctuary to my dad." Emily tells Amanda.

"Even though your dad was my track coach, he was a good man." Amanda says.

An hour later, the gang arrives at Webster Hall and they go inside where security shows them where to go. Everyone goes backstage with Amanda to wish her good luck. She wonders what will happen to the tribute song. The gang goes to their seats and sits down as the show is about to begin. Emily comes up to the stage as Amanda stands waiting to be called to sign Sanctuary. Seconds later, Emily smiles and looks at Amanda as she's ready to call her to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I could think of nobody better to sign this song to my father than his star athlete, Amanda." Emily says.

Amanda comes out to thunderous applause as she walks upstage and she walks up to Emily who embraces her with open arms. Emily leaves the stage and she stands where Amanda stood before going on stage. Sanctuary begins to play and pictures of Amanda's late track coach with his friends, family and the Rollins family without Amanda's mother play on the screen.

 _Amanda: Turn the light off, come to bed  
Tell me all about the day you had  
Lay beside me, it's time to rest  
You can close your eyes, you've done your best_

 _Let me be your sanctuary  
Let me be your safe place to fall  
I can take away your worries_

Amanda looks at a picture of her and her late track coach as she's carrying a track trophy as her voice is about to break to the point where she might cry. Amanda's voice breaks and she begins to cry. Emily can see that Amanda singing the tribute song has taken a toll on her. As Amanda cries about her track coach's death, she puts the microphone down.

"We love you, Amanda!" Reese shouts.

Kim and Tony Rollins get up from their seats to join Amanda who turns around, cries and she covers her face with her hands. She feels guilty that she didn't get to say goodbye to her late track coach. The bride to be wanted him to be at her wedding but she knows that she has something to remember him buy.

"Amanda, we love you!" Scott shouts.

Tony and Kim walk up to Amanda and the three of them do a group hug. The audience claps as the Rollins family embrace each other. Soon, the audience stops clapping so that Amanda can try to sing the tribute song with her sister and her father.

"It's okay. It's okay, Manda Bear, alright? It's okay." Tony tells his oldest daughter as she cries in his arms.

Kim walks up to the microphone and she starts singing. Amanda stops crying and as Tony strokes her hair and Amanda turns around to see that Kim is singing. Tony walks to grab a microphone to sing the tribute song and Amanda is given a microphone.

 _Kim: We have weathered through the storms  
Taking comfort in each other's arms_

 _Tony and Kim:_ _When the dark clouds come again_

 _Tony, Kim and Amanda: I will lift you up and take you in_

The audience stands up as the Rollins family sings Sanctuary. They clap as Tony, Kim and Amanda sing together. The proud father of two daughters who are engaged to be married is making up for lost time with them after being apart for many years.

 _Tony, Kim and Amanda: Let me be your sanctuary_

 _Let me be your safe place to fall  
I can take away your worries  
The refuge from it all_

 _All this time  
We have together  
Is our shelter from the rain  
I will share the weight you carry  
Let me be your sanctuary _

_I will share this weight you carry  
Let me be your sanctuary_

The song is over and the audience claps and cheers for the Rollins family. Kim embraces Amanda as she cries in her arms. Tony kisses Amanda's right cheek and they walk off the stage side by side. The gang goes backstage and they see Tony, Kim and Amanda together. Cragen tells Tony that he's a good father and even though the father of two daughters had a gambling addiction, he still was able to fight for the daughters that he loves. A few minutes later, it's time to call it a night and the gang goes home and decides to get some sleep.


End file.
